Godzilla vs. Destroyah: Monster Island Showdown
Godzilla vs. Destroyah: Monster Island Showdown is an event that was performed on August, 9th, 2016. It's a direct sequel to Godzilla vs. Destroyah: Manhattan, and is the final part in the Destroyah arc. Precursor to the Battle With Destroyah's whereabouts unknown, the Global Defense Force commanders hold yet another meeting on how to deal with the situation. Shortly after the meeting begins, it's discovered that Destroyah is still in New York City, and is resting in the waters of the city. The GDF Commander of America revealed a new weapon that has the potential to kill the devil kaiju: The Ymir Bomb; a device that freezes most of the surrounding area. With the approval of the rest of the commanders, the device is dropped, freezing most of New York City. Destroyah's frozen body is discovered in the middle of the city, and while the commanders are celebrating, Destroyah breaks free from his icy state. Since the events of yesterday, Destroyah had been changing. It was no longer weak to cold, and it was gaining a more Gojiran-like appearance. Not only that, but it had gained some understanding of the English language, and began angrily calling out for Godzilla. Destroyah, now dubbed "Super Destroyah", speeds off to Monster Island, intent on killing the king of the monsters. On Monster Island, Godzilla is still recovering from the prior day's loss. Super Destroyah appears on the shore of the island, maniacally screeching Godzilla's name... The Battle Super Destroyah is greeted by a grumpy Anguirus, and a vengeful MekaGoji (who was informed of his friend's demise). The two kaiju are forced to deal with Super Destroyah until Godzilla arrives. "Super" manages to shrug off most of their attacks, and even manages to avoid several spiral blasts to the chest by Godzilla himself. The three heroes are pushed to their very limits, but even then Destroyah doesn't seem to be phased by their strongest of attacks. Meanwhile, the GDF commanders are scrambling to come up with a way to help stop Super Destroyah. The GDF Commander of Japan comes up with a risky solution: giving Godzilla an insane amount of radiation will allow him to either enter his meltdown form or his super form. If he enters meltdown, he might be just as dangerous as Destroyah. With no other options, the GDF commanders are forced to bank on Godzilla's possible meltdown, and they send Jet Jaguar to give Godzilla the radiation he needs. Back on Monster Island, MekaGoji, Anguirus, and Godzilla continue their struggle against Super Destroyah. Super Destroyah begins to undergo another transformation, turning into Burning Destroyah. Burning Destroyah flies off to the location of Godzilla's cave, where Minilla appears to be hiding. Horrified at the possibility of losing his son, Godzilla charges after Destroyah. Jet Jaguar arrives sooner than expected, and he gives Godzilla the radioactive power he needs. Thankfully, Godzilla doesn't enter his meltdown form, and instead transforms into Super Godzilla. Super Godzilla and Burning Destroyah exchange blows, now finally being equally matched in power. Mirroring their battle the previous day, the climax of this battle features the two entering a beamlock. Thanks to Varan and MekaGoji's distraction, Super Godzilla is able to pierce the burning behemoth's beam barrage with his own chest cavity beam. Burning Destroyah is engulfed in Super Godzilla's powerful attack and is completely destroyed, leaving no trace behind. With the battle finally over, Godzilla returns to his normal state, and he celebrates the victory with his fellow islanders. Category:Events Category:Battles